Following the economic development and the quick progress of the society, people now have higher and higher requirement on the quality of food. Thanks to the advancement in the aquatic product transportation technology, people can taste fresh seafood at any time without being limited to eat only the salted, sun-dried, or frozen fishes. Meanwhile, since the aquatic product transportation can be now achieved economically and efficiently, the rapid transportation also stimulates the development in the fishery.
The aquatic product transportation has close relation not only with different fish culturing or rearing businesses, such as fish hatchery, fish farm, and planned release of fishes, but also with international trade of aquatic products, local fish retail markets, aquariums, etc. It requires rich experiences and good skills to safely transport aquatic products to consumers. Currently available aquatic product transportation techniques are based on numerous times of failure and constantly accumulated experiences, particularly from the fish hatchery. For fully grown fishes, usually they can be directly sold to the market and may be sold out within only a few days. Full grown fishes with minor defects on fish skin or even with minor illness are still acceptable and may be sold so long as they can keep alive for several days. Unlike the grown fishes, fish fry require several months or even several years to culture after they have been transported to the fish farm. Any slight negligence at any small segment or any drastic change in the environmental factors during the transportation would lead to death of the fish fry so as to waste valuable time and cost spent on culturing the fish fry and the aquatic products.